1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to door stops and more particularly pertains to an internal door stop wedge which may be foot-operated.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of door stops is known in the prior art. More specifically, internal door stops heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of auxiliary locks for a door are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements. Typical of such devices are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,120,093; 5,207,464; 5,199,759; 4,456,291; and 4,673,203. These constructions generally are cumbersome, unsightly, in the way when door is opened and/or require removal and require bending over to operate or to disengage.
In this respect, the door stop according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of ease of use and minimal effort to engage or disengage.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved door stops. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.